Like a dream
by slytheringirl114
Summary: Draco always believed that mudblood were horrible, will a certain griffindor change his mind while flipping his world upside down? An amazing love story about how Draco and Hermione overcome all circumstances in order to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Draco walked into the great hall one person caught his eye, Hermione she was walking across the hall towards the griffindor's table. He loved his she swayed her hips and pushed her hair behind her ear. Stop it, he said to himself as he watched her sit down on the table, flanked by Potter and Weasely. Weasely suddenly got up and trudged away towards the door. All eyes were on him as he slammed the door. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and said," Students, welcome back! Its so nice to see you all again. But enough about me, let's eat!" Then everyone but Draco and his friends dug into the feast. Draco simply didn't feel like eating he was still in denial about his new found feelings about Hermione and he wondered why Weasley seemed so angry and why he stormed off.

"Draco did you hear me?" Asked Pansy

"Yeah sure." Draco answered while still thinking about Hermione.

"Thanks!" Said Pansy as she got up and kissed him. What was that about? Draco had told Pansy that he didn't like her a couple of months ago. That girl was ruthless, she didn't know when to stop.

Then Draco turned to Zabini and asked," What did Pansy just ask me?"

"She asked if you wanted to go to the yule ball with her." Blaise answered.  
Oh no, Draco just regretted his unhealthy habit of ignoring whatever a person was saying, then saying yes to whatever they asked. He then walked towards the door. As he reached for the door he felt someone push the door open before him. He walked through and turned back to see who it was and he was astounded when her saw the petite brunette before him. At one time her thought she was ugly and her hair was a mess but now, all he saw was beauty. From her hair to her slender figure he was amazed. He had never really looked at her this close because she was a mudblood, but now that he saw her up close he knew that he was in love. Wait, Malfoys don't fall in love they aren't tied down. But her couldn't help but stare at how she smiled as he held the door open. She slowly walked through the door and watched nervously as he smiled at her.  
He quickly walked back to his dorm and closed the curtains. He buried his face into a pillow contemplating how he felt towards Granger. He then casted a quick muffliato charm and sobbed into the pillow.

Hermiones POV  
Wow what was that about? I mean he usually smirked and laughed as she walked by, what had happened? Deep in thought she heard the door slam and she peered out if the curtain only to see Lavender standing there.

" Hey what happened with Ron?" She asked

"Well, he was still mad at me for telling him that I just want to be friends" I responded

"He's not over that yet? It's been almost a month." Lavender said in shock

"I know, when Harry is around he's not so bad but he once slapped me and tossed me to the floor when Harry was at quidditch practice." I said pointing to the place where he clawed at me after.

"That's horrible, guys should never hit girls. You have to tell someone!" She exclaimed

"But then he'll hate me more!" I practically yelled as I turned around to face my pillow. I then cried into my pillow. Large tear stains appeared on the pillow as I cried. I soon was embraced by Lavender and I turned around to see a worried look on my friends face. Soon I felt tired and fell asleep, still in my robes and shoes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Day of the Yule Ball  
Hermiones POV  
Wow I thought as I twirled around in circles in front of my full body mirror. My dress flowed off me as if it was a second skin. I couldn't wait to get there. As I walked out of my dorm I was grabbed from behind and hugged.  
"OMG, you look fabulous!" Lavender squeaked  
"Thanks you look great to!" I responded. I wasn't kidding, Seamus was a lucky man. Lavender was wearing a long light green strapless dress. Beaded with rhinestones along the bodice, with a hot pink belt and jacket to match. As we walked in I noticed that all most everyone was staring at us.  
"What are they staring at?" I asked nervously  
"You!" Lavender answered excitedly. Well it was quite awkward when I walked through the hall towards Harry but I have soon tapped on the shoulder. When I turned around I saw Malfoy standing there.  
"Umm, may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" He asked politely.  
"Of course." I said in shock as I walked onto the dance floor. Draco had just asked me to dance with him, I thought to myself. The moment we got onto the dance floor a slow song played and he pulled me closer to him.  
"You look lovely tonight." He whispered to me  
"Thank you, you look rather dashing also." I replied as I stared into his beautiful grey eyes. Then he leaned in and closed the gap between us. As his lips crashed to mine I felt as if we were the only people in the world. We were broken by someone clearing their throat loudly. We turned around and saw Pansy with an angry look on her face, and Harry looking confused and shocked. I didn't feel like answering questions so I ran out of the hall and back to my dorm.  
As I sat there I sobbed into my beautiful dress, and rethought the kiss. It was so wonderful, but what would everyone else say once she came back?  
Draco's POV  
I stood there akwardly before I dashed out of the hall, pulled by Potter. Once we were out of the hall I said," I know we have had our differences, but I think I'm in love with her."  
"I'm not mad at you, I know how it feels to fall in love and have everyone judge you. But I won't do that to you." He said.  
"Thank you." I said politely before walking towards the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I would like to thank all my viewers and followers for reading my story. This is my first and I really appreciate your support. Oh and I forgot to say that all characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Hermiones POV  
As I continued crying I saw Lavender Padma and Pavarti sitting on the bed next to me.  
"What's going on with you and Draco?" Padma asked  
"Nothing really," I sobbed  
"Well it looked like something, you guys were snogging for like 3 minutes." Pavarti added  
"Really?" I exclaimed  
"And Ron was literally having a mental break down when he saw you guys." Lavender laughed. I imagined his face filled with tears and sorrow instead of anger, that thought just made me laugh.  
"Well, goodnight." I said to the girls as they all climbed back into their beds.  
The next morning I was awoken by a tapping sound at the window. I saw a large eagle owl, and suddenly I knew it was Draco's. The attached letter read,  
Dear Hermione,  
I really enjoyed last night and I was wondering if you could possibly meet me at the whomping willow at 2 pm. If you can please be there and if not don't worry just send me back an answer.  
Love,  
Draco Malfoy  
I simply didn't know what to do, she really wanted to go but she knew that she shouldn't. As I reread the letter she saw Love, not sincerely or yours truly, love. And at that moment, my heart sofened. Then I realized that I must go. It was almost 9 and I decided to go down for a late breakfast.  
On my way down I met up with Padma and Lavender and we walked towards the great hall. Once I opened the door I slowly walked in and held my head high as we walked towards our table. Once I reached the Slytherin table, I was pumbled with remarks such as,"Mudblood!" "Wanker!" "Slut" but she tuned them out and walked straight towards the griffindor table. I then sat in my regular spot, next to Ginny and Harry. They wouldn't converse more than, "Can you pass that?" And "Thanks" because they were going through the hate part of their love hate relationship.  
Once breakfast was done I decided to go back to my dorm and read up on my potions. I quickly mumbled," Slugwarts" and the portrait of the fat lady swung open. She quickly ran up to the girls dorm, and walked over to her trunk. She then grabbed her potions book. Snape had assigned them a 2 ft. essay on the uses of frog spawn and its properties. As she scribbled away on her parchment she didn't realize that she had company.  
Lavenders POV  
I stood behind Hermione as she continued to scribble away upon her parchment. She looked at ease as she pondendered and wrote her essay. Her tounge peeked out of her mouth as she wrote. She reread her essay and tilted her head to the side in contemptment. As she turned around Hermione asked," How long were you standing there?"  
"For about 10 minutes. Have you always stuck your tounge out when you write?" I asked  
"No only when no one is around." She answered  
" Oh I learn yet another interesting thing about Hermione Jean Granger." I laughed  
"You learn something new each day!" She answered  
"Next thing I know, your gonna be telling me that you and Draco are dating." I laughed  
"Never going to happen." She assured me as she turned back around to clean up her inkwell and used parchment.  
Hermiones POV  
As I turned around I glanced at the clock, 1:30. "I have to get dressed, I have to meet someone at 2." I said while walking towards my trunk. She then walked away and out of the door. When I heard the door shut I unlocked my trunk. I stuffed my dress into my secret compartment that only I can open. I then grabbed a light purple robe and draped it over my tee and jeans. I then grabbed my mole skin bag filled with my parchment and wallet. I then brushed my hair and magiced it into a French braid. I then casted a colloportus and locked my trunk. I then accioed my favorite necklace, that my grandma had given me before she had died. It had a large purple amethysts and it was encrusted with red, green, blue, and yellow crystals were positioned around it.  
I then ran outside to the whomping willow. I remember the time that Sirius had lured us into the shrieking shack and explained everything to Harry. I froze the willow and sat under its branches. After about 30 minutes I was ready to leave but suddenly my arm was caught. And I turned and saw Pansy, she dragged me into the woods and into a clearing.  
"What did you do to Draco?" She screamed  
"Nothing." I said calmly  
"Crucio" she said as she waved her wand, "Once again, why did Draco kiss you?"  
"I don't know!" I screamed in pain  
"Crucio!" She yelled as I screamed in agony.  
"I will only give you one more chance, what did you do to Draco to make him kiss you?" She asked in a slytheriny voice.  
"Hermione? Is that you?" She heard someone yell.

* * *

Who is it you have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Hermiones POV  
"Hermione." Someone else yelled from inside of the shrubberry.  
"Help! Help!" I screamed/cried. And on the second help, Draco and Harry stepped out and ran towards her.  
"Potter fend off Pansy until I can get Hermione out of here." Draco commanded as he carried me off of the ground. He ran towards the shrubbery carrying me bridal style. Blood was pouring out of my mouth as he brought me to the infirmary.  
"Wait here I'm gonna get Dumbledore and save Potter." He said while running out of the door. Then Madame Pomfrey walked in and started doing scans on me and gave me a pain killing potion. I drank it with ease and about 5 minutes later Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Dumbledore.  
"Are you okay?" He said in a desperate voice.  
"Yeah my ribs just hurt but Madame Pomfrey says that she will give me some Skele-Gro to fix my ribs."  
"What did Pansy do to you?"  
"She crucioed me three times and kicked me in the chest." I said casually.  
"Why? Did she ask you anything?" Harry added from behind Draco  
"She thought that I may have done something to make you kiss me." I answered as Draco hugged me like his life depended on it.  
"Everyone out, she needs her rest!" Madame Pomfrey said while holding open the door.  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Sweet dreams." Draco whispered before he kissed my cheek and left.  
The next morning I was told that I could go so I gathered my stuff. Minutes later Draco came and said," I know its early but I thought that they might let you go early so I came to pick you up." He said as he hugged me. He then lead me back to the griffindor tower. He stood outside the portrait as I changed. I heard banging on the wall so I went outside, only to see Draco with a bloody nose, and broken arm, and a black eye. Standing next to him was Harry who was shielding him from Ron who was trying to hit him again. I ran to him and pushed Ron down and yelled," What have you done Ronald?"  
"He's the reason why we shouldn't be more than friends. Isn't he?" He screamed while being pulled away by Harry. Then Draco collapsed onto the floor into a heap of nothingness.  
I turned around and helped Draco onto a nearby bench and started nursing him back to health.  
"Episkey, Ferula, Rennervate, Vulnera Sanentur!" I yelled as I waved my wand trying to fix him. Then he woke up, all his wounds were okay, and I wrapped his arm in the bandage and attached the splint. I then turned to the wreckage and Reparoed the broken paintings and dented wall.  
"Is he okay?" Asked Harry who just returned after calming Ron down.  
"Yeah he should probably be fine. I fixed him up pretty well." I responded proudly as Draco got back up and started walking towards them.  
"That weasel just knocked the living daylights out of me." He laughed as he hugged Harry and I.  
"Let's go to breakfast." Harry suggested.  
"Okay let's go." I said while straightening up his tie and in crinkling his shirt. When we reached the door Draco and Harry held it open for me, and I walked through. We said our goodbyes to Draco and headed for our table.  
When we got there Ginny jumped out of her seat and asked, "Have you seen Ron? I haven't seen him all morning."  
"Yeah we just saw him and we had to defend Malfoy from being killed. Then when I tried to calm him down he gave me this," Harry replied as he lifted up his sleeve to show a large bruise on his forearm. Ginny slowly stroked up and down his bruise as we explained what had happened since I left yesterday.  
"That self centered, Slytherin..." Ginny ranted, "I can't believe what she did to you. And Ron I knew he was mad, but I never thought that it would lead to violence I'm so sorry."  
After breakfast I met up with Draco to see how he was doing. When I saw him leaving the great hall I rushed up to him, and to my surprise he wasn't wearing the splint. When he saw me he embraced me in a hug and I kissed him with all the passion and worry I had held inside me.  
"Where's your splint?" I questioned  
"Its right here" he said lifting the dissilusionment charm he had placed upon it.  
"Since tomorrow is the last day of the term do you want to go and have a picnic?" He asked sweetly.  
"That would be lovely." I responded.

* * *

I know there was a sappy ending to the chapter but the next chapter will be better than just an ordinary picnic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I apologize in advanced for any spelling or grammatical errors. I hope you love my writing. Can you believe this is my first fanfic ever? Oh and shout out to everyone who has favorited me or my story thx.**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Dumbledores POV  
Children these days. I sighed as I got the second report within a day. Ms. Parkinson had crucioed . Mr. Weasley had beaten up Mr. Malfoy in the hallway outside of the griffindor tower.  
Soon I heard a knock on the door and I was expecting to come.  
"Come in." I said. Then walked in with a sad look upon her face.  
"I understand you have used an unforgivable upon a fellow student, Hermione Granger." I stated calmly. When I said her name, Pansy cringed and twitched." I'm sorry but as you know you must be sentenced to life in azkaban." Then a bunch of guards came and incarceroused her before preparing to apparate her to azkaban. Kicking and screaming they hauled her over to a empty room where they apparated her. Next Ronald was due to have a meeting with me, I thought to myself.  
Knock, Knock, Knock. "Come in." I said. Mr. Weasley came in and sat down on the chair in front of my desk.  
"Do you understand why you were called here?" I asked  
"Yes its cause I punched that bloody git malfoy." He retorted.  
"Yes its because you physically hurt . This is unforgivable and you will need a punishment. I guess you will have to help Proffessor Snape every Saturday from 6 to 12 until you come of age." I said.  
"You may leave now." I said as he stormed out of the door.  
Rons POV  
That bloody git Malfoy its his fault that I have to spend my weekends with Snape. I will get him back for this, he needs to pay. Maybe I will steal all his hair product and replace his bed covers with Hufflepuff colors. Nope, I will, I will, I just don't know anymore. Who hates Malfoy and Hermione just as much as I do? The answer was obvious, Pansy. He needed to break her out of Azkaban. He needed an accomplice to help him get his revenge on them.  
Dracos POV  
I completed my picnic basket with all the essentials, a blanket, sandwiches, butter beers, cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and his homemade mead bread. I then set off for their usual meeting place the whomping willow. She had told me to press the inner branch and sit under the tree. I did as she had instructed and sat under the tree. I waited for about 3 minutes when I was greeted with a swift kiss.  
"Are you ready?" I asked while kissing her hand and leading her to the quidditch pitch. I opened the door and let her inside. I played down the red and white checkered blanket on the ground and set the basket down. I pulled out the sandwiches and the butter beers as she sat down.  
"Do you want to play ask away?" She asked  
"That muggle game? Sure"I answered  
"I'll go first, Who was your first kiss?" I said  
"Umm, a muggle named Robert who lived on my lane. It was when I was about 6 and he came over, and he just kissed me." She answered  
"Wow, totally not romantic ." I commented  
" my turn, who was yours?"  
"Pansy when we were about 5 she came over and asked me to be her boyfriend and she kissed me."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah, well was our first kiss magical?"  
"It was the best I have ever had" she answered  
"If Pansy were to crucio me again, what would you do?"  
"I'd probably disable her, then kick her down. I then would kick her in the gut and if she did it again I would crucio or avada her."  
"Wow thanks."  
"And if Ron tried to rape you, I would kick him hard, and probably sectumsempra him for you."I said proudly.  
Then for the rest of the night she leaned against me and we took turns pointing out constellations and stars.  
Hermiones POV  
The next morning I woke up entangled in Dracos strong arms with the early light gracing my eyes. Draco soon realized that I was awake he slowly stroked my hair. I sat up and saw tons of people standing around us. An angry Ron, an excited Ginny, a worried Harry, a disgusted Pansy. Wait what was Pansy doing here? I slowly got up and started walking away, when all of a sudden I fell and I heard my chest crack. I was lying motionless for a while until I was picked up by strong arms.  
Dracos POV  
I picked up Hermione as I cried.  
"Nooo" I screamed as I sobbed. I sprinted towards the infirmary.  
"Help, help, someone please help her." I screamed as I entered the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonogall all ran inside. They scanned her and confirmed that she had broken some ribs, had a brain fracture, and she may forget some of her recent occurances. I sat by her side for the next 6 hours, waiting for her to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will have a lot of trickery and let downs. Thank you all for reading and I am being honest when I say that all your happy comments are the reason that I keep writing. Oh and BTW i m thinking about writing a truth or dare of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and harry potter. Please look forward to it and I'm open to suggestions.**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Hermiones POV  
I woke up with a horrible headache and I didn't know where I was. I sat up and a woman ran over to me she held out a potion and I questionly drank it. I turned back around only to see a handsome boy with grey eyes, a strong chin, platinum hair, and a worried look.  
"I'm so glad your up, are you feeling better." He said  
"Wait who are you? Draco Malfoy, we've gone to school for the last 4 years." He said with a frown." Madame Pomfrey, I think we have a problem , she doesn't remember me."  
Then the woman who had given me the potion was now scanning over me. She assured Draco that I was okay.  
Rons POV  
I listened to their conversations,  
"She doesn't remember me." Ferret yelled  
I did a small happy dance as I transfigured a rock into a large bouquet of flowers and chocolates. I then walked in and approached Hermiones bed. I sat down on the seat that Draco had just occupied and handed her the flowers and chocolates.  
"Hey love are you feeling better?" I asked  
"Wait who are you?" She asked  
"Ron Weasley, your best friend and boyfriend." I lied  
"Oh cool." She said before I leaned in a kissed her. The bell rang and I ran out.  
During lunch Draco came over a punched me in the gut.  
"What the fuck man. Why does Hermione think your her boyfriend?" He asked  
"I don't know." I smirked.  
After lunch I went back to the infirmary and I saw Draco trying to explain that I wasn't her boyfriend and he was. Harry was standing next to him nodding in agreement. My blood boiled at this sight, my supposed best friend was helping the ferret, the one who tormented us for years and always called Hermione a mudblood. I pushed past them and hugged Hermione. They scowled at me and I scowled back, I helped Hermione up and she explained that she would be let out tomorrow morning, and I told her I would be there to pick her up.  
Hermiones POV  
The next morning I waited for Ron for half an hour. Surprisingly Draco showed up and picked me up. He showed me out towards a tree that was thrashing about fiercely.  
"Umm, first of all Ron isn't your boyfriend I am." I said nicely  
"Really?"  
"I will drink veritaserum if you want."  
"Okay now I know your serious. I believe you."  
"Thank Merlin!"  
"So why did he lie?"  
"Well he is madly in love with you, and you rejected him so he will do anything to get you. Oh and he kind of hates my guts. So here's the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait, I have been busy. I can't wait until I finish my truth or dare. Spoiler: it includes Draco x Hermione , Harry x Sadie, Ginny x Blaise, Percy x annabeth, Carter x Zia, Piper x Jason. So basically this has all my favs rolled up into one. I hope to have it up by mid July or so. Anyway without further ado, chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 7  
"So here's the plan." Draco said," first you ask him to the next hogsmeade vist, then bring him to madam puddifoots and then go to the bathroom. Then you crawl out the window and you meet me back here. Finally we cast hexes at him until he flees Hogwarts."  
"Great except we will need more than us to beat him secondly if he doesn't leave, can we put an itching spell on his robes and change his hair color to black and his appearance to look like Sirius black?"  
"Sure. And I have employed Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Potter, Daphne, Blaise, and Theo to help us carry out our plans."  
She leaned over and hugged him an then got up and went back inside.  
The next morning I walked over to the boys dorms. I knocked and Ron opened up.  
"Hey do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade next saturday?" I asked  
"Well of course, I am your boyfriend!" He retorted  
"Okay see you then." I said before running to the room of requirements. As I entered I saw Draco sitting on a couch watching a muggle Telly. He turned around and scooted over as I approached the couch. He spread his legs open and I sat in his lap. I snuggled into him as the program explained how muggles used to execute magic folk. We sat there for hours enjoying each others company for hours. Soon we were asleep with our limbs intertwined.  
The next morning was Saturday so I awoke early and got ready for Hogsmeade. I did as Draco said and crawled out of the window and made my way back to the whomping willow.  
Dracos POV  
I walked into the cafe and strolled towards Ron.  
"What are you doing here?" He yelled at me  
"Hermione asked me to come with her here." I said," What about you."  
"Same thing. I think we were played." He commented as I stormed out of the cafe and towards Hogwarts. I walked towards Hermione and the others and told them take out their wands.  
As Ron ran towards us I shot a densaugeo hex. The all around me hexs were flying towards weasel who was covered in boils, bald, burnt, soaked, covered in feathers, and dangling by his ankle. He ran to the infirmary and we all hid. When he came back out he started yelling and breaking tree limbs.  
The next night I did as I had promised Hermione and filled his robes with itching powder and made him look like Sirius Black. He ran from Hogwarts as many people shot hexes at him. I turned around with a smile as I walked back to my dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
June 5th  
Hermiones POV  
I sat in the room of requirements waiting for Draco to appear. The table was set and I had a door to Hogsmeade ready for use.  
He walked into the room and I smiled. He was wearing a smuggle suit and he held the note I had sent him in his left hand. I got up kissed him.  
"Happy birthday love." I said  
He sat down across me and I opened up his plate. His plate had shepherds pie and roasted duck. Mine had a tossed salad with garlic. We ate for a while then I dragged him through the door into the Hogs Head. We walked through the streets until we decided to go and get butter beers at the hogs head. We drank and sat next to each other. I sat in his lap as he played with my hair. We went through the door and back into the room of requirements. We both sat on the bed and talked about random things before we fell asleep. My last thought was that this felt so much like a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Epilouge  
Dracos POV  
Hermione sat in my lap as Alex ran around the house. Harry who had became my best mate was watching Alex, Albus, and James. He had also been my best man at our wedding 5 years ago. Alex was due to go to Hogwarts this year so Hermione and I would have the house to ourselves. Everyday I woke up early and worked hard as an Auror. Since I lost my inheritance we had to work hard just to keep up with our bills. Thankfully mother still sent yearly income checks so that we wouldn't starve. Each year Hermione and I bought Alex a new magical item. This year it was a broomstick. Our family is as happy as anyone could possibly be thanks to one ritual,  
Everyday I remembered that although my life may seem like a disaster it was wonderful just like a dream and a wonderful dream that is.

* * *

I know what your thinking, sucky ending. Well I had to end it someway. Well thanks to all my favs and follows I hope that all of you are as excited about my truth or dare as I'm . But in advance sorry if it sucks its gonna be my first truth or dare. Bye ttyl, haha, lol,n jk, xoxo, luv ya.


End file.
